Nightmare on the Rise
by XSDStitch
Summary: They thought they defeated her for good. But she survived. And now she is planning her return. Nightmare Moon is on the rise.
1. Chapter 1

**These two first chapters have to be seen as a sort of proof of concept to see if it is worth the time to continue that story as this idea came from a rush of inspiration. If it is accepted the future chapters are much larger.**

 **If within the next two weeks (Also up until August the 12th) I get at least 10 positive reviews, I will try to continue it. Thought I will take time to build up the idea further as as far only a basic concept for the near future of Nightmare Moon (relative spoken) exist.**

 **Also depending how I will continue, the story might be moved to the Crossover Section.**

 **If these reviews are not reached, that story will be discontinued and everybody else is free to pick it up. I only like to be informed about so I can keep taps on it.**

 **I am not a MLP fan so if I have errors regarding Nightmare Moon or my interpretation of the first two episodes of MLP, please forgive me.**

 **And for those who read my other stories: Yes I let some design elements of Overlord (Game series, not Anime) flow into these two chapters.**

"Stupid elements..." muttered the woman as she stumbled through a forest "Splitting me and my other self apart... steal the majority of my magic. And give me that form." and looked down.

She was sporting a black humanoid form with compelling C-sized breast and from her back a horse tail grew matching her light blue hair on the head and on her side was a white half moon. A matching pair of wings is on the back. All of that covered in dirt but no clothes. What would catch the eyes of many, aside from her female assets is her horse shaped head with the single long horn on top of it.

Her teal coloured eyes looked up at the sky, where the sun shines, making her furious "I don't know if this was your plan from the beginning or not... but mark my words. I will be back." then looked back at her body "Once I got the means for it..."

First priority is finding out where she is. Then getting clothes. And after that figuring out how to get back to a strength that allows her not only to tackle her rival but also those who have put her in her current situation.

Not an easy task at all.

Shaking her head, she continues to move through the forest. Night has fallen and the moon was high as she saw the end of it "At least out of that damned forest." she whispered to herself and went behind a tree to see what would await her.

She was confident that she could handle most threats even in her powered down form she won't be so foolish and just rush out where she might be caught off guard.

As she looked, she saw a village in close by. A village of people who looks somewhat like her. The colours only vary between shapes and shades of black, white and brown, with blond for the manes. And none of them had any wings or horns.

And they were attacked. Attacked by small beings not even half their height.

She doesn't know what they are or why the attacked ones cannot handle them... but she knows an opportunity when she saw it. An opportunity to gain a starting point of her own quest.

XXXX

The horse-headed people and the small people were roughing each other up, being clear the small ones are the aggressors and only hold the advantage due to two off constructs that set every horse person who came too close under fire.

One of the small ones riding one of the constructs laughs at the other "It was great to get these from the Dwarves!"

"Yeah! Even if they are inferior to us, they know how to make machines." laughs the other and set a house under fire... or he wanted it but a strong wind suddenly blew over the village, making everything that isn't standing at the right spot or nailed on the ground fall over, people and the two machines, while putting out all fires.

Then black smoke appeared out of nowhere, covering the entire in a dark smoke, nobody being able to see past the village walls. Then a voice boomed "You dare to attack those under my watch?"

Everybody looked around in wonder but then all started as a giant pair of eyes appeared in that black dome. Those eyes narrowed "You little insects. I have watched long enough. Run. Run now. Or be squeezed like the bugs you are." And to underline these words, the two dwarf constructs lift themselves up and got squeezed together with the small man until the core of them couldn't take it anymore and explode violently.

All stared at the sudden display of destruction. Until one of the small men snapped "Whoever you are! We Hobbits won't leave! We will take over that village and enslave the population! You cannot stop our conquest for world dom-" but was cut off as two beams erupt from the glowing eyes... and turned the Hobbit into ashes.

Again all were stunned at the sight... until the Hobbits decide that this wasn't worth the slaughter that would come now and began to run.

"Yes." laughed the voice "Run! Run for your pathetic lives! Run to avoid being turned into ashes!"

Once the Hobbits were gone, the black dome disappears and the black woman was there, flapping her wings, showing herself as graceful as she can… but if she had to be truthful, she was now very tired. That combination of illusion and disintegration magic took its toll and she hates how much of her power got left behind as she got separated with her host.

The village people gathered around her as she lands in the centre, and an older man came "Are you… the moon Goddess Selene? Did you… really came to our aid?"

"While I am a Moon Goddess" she smiles to the older man "I am not Selene… my name… is Nightmare Moon."


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, that is what I call a life. For now." Sighs Nightmare Moon as she was sitting in a hot bath and sucked on a sort of water-pipe called Hootha... a variation of smoking as far she could tell.

Something she would have picked over her one thousand years imprisonment... if she weren't stuck on the moon.

Still... she likes that way of smoking and decides for herself to take one of these homes.

Once she figured out where home is. She is heavily doubting she is still even remotely close to Equestria or even the same world.

Blowing the smoke into the air she recounted "Ok... I am in an unknown place and thanks to some of my leftover magic I got the gratitude of some humanoid ponies. They were eager to give me the bath I asked for... and prepare a meal and some clothes. That form is unknown to Equestria or any other place on that world... so that old cook of Unicorn was right and either other worlds with life exist. Or other realities. Both not good for getting back fast. On the other hand, they cannot learn about me still alive or be existing and show up to finish the job."

Then she looks at the Hootha and put the pipe back into her mouth to take a dose before sighing "Also to say sorry for not having chocolate, the eldest gave me that. The question is... how far can I go with my demands."

Also what she doesn't want to admit... her display of power earlier took more out of her than she would have liked "My loss of power is bigger than I feared... I need to find a way to restore them or compensate them. Else I would properly even have trouble to even face that little unicorn pony." she took another suck of her pipe and blew the smoke into the air, this time through the nose

"Better plan long-term... meaning I need to know where I am, how to get in a favourable position to research a restoration or compensation of my powers. And once that is done, return to Equestria and take over." She mumbled. Though she knows that her planning had the holes of How to acquire the compensation or restoration of power? How to find and return to Equestria? And most important of all... how to deal with Celestia, Luna and whoever is her new student back then?

She huffed in anger. If she cannot answer the last two, any dream of revenge is meaningless.

ON the other side she could, of course, try to claim that world.

Why shouldn't she? These villagers already believe her to be a goddess. Which is not far from the truth. She is still an Alicorn... relative spoken she is the next best thing to a god.

Highly underpowered but still.

And those humanoid ponies... they look quite gullible. She has no doubt with the right story she can get not only the first load of important information. But also support to find her next stepping stones and perhaps overcome them easier.

Smiling she leans back in the water and closed her eyes. For both to enjoy the warm water some more and to think about her little story for those fools. And those thoughts are forming in her mind like they were whispered into her ear by some higher power.

Only that she will be the highlights power imaginable once she is done with that world.

Sitting on a table with the elder of the Village and a few other high ranked members as such, Nightmare Moon ate from her bowl with food.

Figuring that is the best they could offer, together with the relatively simple clothes they offered her, she thanked them and ate with etiquette.

She was thankful she didn't forget any of these in the thousand years and that she finally got something normal to eat.

As she finished her meal, the elder bowed his head slightly "Once more in the name of our Village I thank you for intercepting with the Hobbits... who knew what they would have done if your holiness hasn't intervened."

"As much I appreciate your kindness, it saddens me to tell you... my appearance was not intentional. It was only by chance. As I am self-plagued with a great disorder." was Nightmare Moon's reply, closing her eyes and looks down saddened.

A calculated move.

One that pays off as it unsettles the people in the room "Your grace... what do you mean with that if I am allowed to ask."

"I shouldn't bother you with my worries. A goddess shouldn't project her suffers on mere mortals."

"Please. Even we cannot help you, so let us hear your tale so we may seek out and find those who can." argued one of the other Village representatives.

The Alicorn had to focus not to smile. Fools.

Forcing up a tear she wiped it and said "I thank you... perhaps it is time that a goddess shares her sad tale to the mortals that looks upon her... before I begin. Do you think I, a goddess were in need to ask such trivial things like food and clothes from you normally?"

That caused some mumbling between the people and then one admits "Some of us... was wondering why."

"It ashamed me to admit it... but I am no longer a powerful goddess. IN fact only little remained from my godhood." sighed Nightmare moon, waving some of her hair off the face. Opening the eyes, she looked at them "To understand what happened... I have to tell you a story."

And so she began her tale... of her and her sister being the rulers of the sun and the moon. Sharing the responsibilities.

However, the sister couldn't tolerate that her subjects loved the night. The day was important in life. But the beauty of the nights and the dreams Nightmare Moon gave were more beloved than the blessings of the day.

So in jealous, her sister banished her to the moon, taking control of both sun and moon to be the sole and beloved ruler.

Moon escaped after a thousand years... but she was expected. In an ambush, her sister kept her busy while chosen heroes with a relic from the abyss attacked her from the back. They banished Nightmare Moon from the plane of her rightful throne, robbing her most of her powers and even memories and knowledge so she may never return and be a danger to her jealous sister again.

Moon sighs at the end of her tale "I were lucky. The artefact used was supposed to destroy me. Leaving behind an empty shell. That could be formed into a loyal servant of my sister. But instead of destroying me, it split me. The part that is fated to be the puppet... and me." leaning back, and looked down, showing that she is feeling sad, ashamed and weak.

If it weren't for her illusion, she would properly only show the weak part. While the other two are instead fury and the wish to punish those humiliating her.

The ones and the rooms were silent after the tale and then the elder spoke "It is true... we cannot help you regain your throne. But we can help you with a small part of your stolen knowledge and wisdom. We can guide you towards our capital where our greatest minds live."

"That is much appreciated. Thank you." She respectfully replied

"Thought... there you need to prove that you are or else they just will treat you below anything worthy of yours."

That was obvious to her. But even with her limited abilities now, it should be a piece of cake to force the rulers or religion, or both into submission to her. Then she had a foothold to start her mission to get back in strength.

Her primary target is to ensure that she can make Celestia pay. Those other pony's... they were just paws. That much Nightmare Moon understood. If she manages to get back in strength and back to Equestria before their natural lifespan ends: Good. If not, no matter. 

Here are other ways to make them pay in the afterlife.

She just needs the right type of help for that.

If she didn't have to pretend to be a fallen but kind goddess right now, she would laugh and gloat about her brilliant plan. Now that she thought that, scratch brilliant. It is only a plan... the only one she has available.

But a plan nonetheless. The rest... she will figure out once she had a grasp of her options the best course of actions.

A true smile formed on her face... the fools here think it is because she is grateful. Only to her the true meaning of this smile is known.

And once anybody would realize it, it will be too late.


End file.
